The Long Road
by V0mitChild
Summary: The journey of Cassandra's and The Inquisitor's relationship, from the beginning. Forgive me as I am a novice writer, I just really love this game and this pairing. Please me to know what you think so far :) rated M, for possible sexy stuff later on.
1. Chapter 1

What would it be like? He wondered as he watched Cassandra in the training yard from his window. What would it be like to hold her? To sit with her and talk about anything and everything? To make love to her? To have her wanting to spend her time with him? He closed his eyes as if he was wishing it all to be true. For the past year they'd been traveling and fighting along side each other, with each passing day his feelings for this enigmatic warrior woman grew to something he'd never felt before. He could tell his feelings were getting stronger because every time Varric opened his mouth and gave Cassandra a hard time he felt like pummelling him into the ground. What was it about her? Was it the way she moves gracefully between her enemies, striking them down one by one? Was it her passion for what she believes in? Was it that sexy, thick Navarran accent? Was it because she is still a complete mystery even after all this time? All of those things and more.

He watches as she moves from one dummy to the other, floating like a feather, making heavy blows to each of them, as if she were fighting real enemies. He leant on the window sill and continued to watch her, he wasn't sure how long he'd been there but she stopped all of a sudden, put her sword back onto the weapon rack and walked away. He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts of her away and attempted to get back to work. Finally, he was getting things done, no distractions. He was so lost in his work that he didn't hear his door open.

"I could feel your eyes on me the whole time, Inquisitor." He startled out of his concentrated state and papers flew everywhere. Cassandra hand went to her mouth, covering her giggle.

"I-..I, um..." He scratched the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

"Why do you watch me?" She walked forward and sat on the edge of his desk. Fiddling with a candelabra. Watching him fidget.

"You are...quite distracting, my Lady." A small blush crept into her cheeks. His eyes not locked onto hers.

"How so?" He stood up and turned around, trying to get his thoughts in a line. Turning back around and backing out onto the balcony, she followed slowly.

"I think it's the way that you move when you fight." She raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest. "You float, almost. Like a dance, maybe."

"Like a dance? I do not dance." She said matter of fact-ly.

"I beg to differ, just not in the traditional sense of the word." He placed his hands on the railing of the balcony, looking out to the keep below, trying hard not to look at her. He felt that if he were to look at her, he would slip and say more than he should.

"It is just how I fight. You've seen me do it a thousand times, Inquisitor." She smiles to herself, walking to the railing and leaning on it, facing the opposite way.

"I have." She picked up the tone of his voice, sounding as if he wanted to change the subject. She obliged.

"When do we leave for The Hinterlands?" She asked, as if she didn't already know. She likes talking to him, especially late at night, when they're travelling, when everyone else is sleeping but them, only them. They talk a lot but still don't know anything really. She worries to ask personal questions, she doesn't want to offend. She supposes he doesn't want to either.

"The day after next. Are you prepared?" Standing up straight and turning to her. She smiles.

"As prepared as I can get, what about you?" He folds his arms and smiles.

"I don't think I'm ever fully prepared. Expect the unexpected is a terrible saying."

"Even then, the unexpected is still unexpected." He nods and smiles again. A short silence hangs over them, he coughs slightly to fill it.

"I should get back to my work, I've been avoiding it." She stands up quickly, shaking her head.

"Of course, I'm sorry I've kept you." He puts a hand on her arms.

"Not at all, you're always welcome in my quarters." He opens his eyes wide and fumbles his words. "Uh, um, huh you know what I mean." She laughs, covering her mouth. He wipes his brow and walks quickly back over to his desk. She begins to walk to the door, but stops short of the door.

"Inquisitor?" He looks up from his papers. "Will I see you at the tavern this evening?" She asks with a smile.

"Of course." He says, nodding nervously. He gets back to work quickly. Time was catching up to him and Josephine was waiting on his reports. He's always had a knack for leaving things to the last minute, he was an easily distracted man, especially when Cassandra is around. He finishes his reports and takes them down stairs to Josephine's office. They make small talk and talk about some inquisition business, as he goes to leave he has an idea.

"Ah, Josephine?" She looks up questioningly.

"Yes, Inquisitor?" He clears his throat.

"Might I ask you something in confidence? You see it's a bit of a personal thing..." Josephine's posture straightens.

"Of course, what is it?" He leans on the pillar in the hall, rubs the back of his head and looks around.

"Do you know much about Lady Cassandra?" Josephine smiles knowingly.

"Her favourite colour is red," She stands and walks closer to the Inquisitor. "She loves to read romance books but would never tell anyone, and poetry. She'll say that she doesn't want to talk about herself but all she ever wants is someone important to ask. Is that enough?" He grins and nods.

"That's perfect. Thank you Josephine." He turns and begins to walk away yet again. "Oh, flowers?" She shakes her head but grins.

"In general. Anything will do." He leaves quickly. Smiling to himself as he walks through the keep to the tavern. The noise from the tavern can be heard from the doors of the main tower. As he nears the door he spots her through the window, she's talking to Lelianna and Cullen, most probably about inquisition business. Cassandra trusts people but she would never be caught talking about anything frivolous. He enters and the noise is deafening, most of the soldiers that aren't on patrol are sitting, drinking, talking and laughing. Iron Bull, Dorian and Sera are playing a game, but he can't tell what one. Varric is sitting by himself in the corner, using a rag to clean Bianca, the crossbow. The Inquisitor sits across from him.

"Varric." He says with a nod, not looking at him.

"Hey, Trev." Varric says in return, placing Bianca on the table. "What are you up to?"

"I just thought I'd come and join the fun." He looks around the tavern again, nothing's changed.

"Not much fun here. Sorry. I'm not one for drinking games," Varric points in Sera's direction, "or important matters." Tilting his head in Cassandra's direction. "Just me and Bianca."

The Inquisitor shrugs. The tavern keeper brings a mug of ale over to him and smiles. He nods and takes the drink. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Cassandra looking at him, he tries his hardest not to look back at her, but fails. He smiles at her and lifts his mug as a greeting. She does the same, she turns back to her conversation and he continues to look at her. Varric notices.

"You and the Seeker, huh?" Trevelyan looks at him and raises his eyebrows.

"No. Not me and the Seeker." He puts his mug on the table and turns to the window. Varric leans in, grinning.

"But you want it to be." Varric laughs. Trevelyan shakes his head, finishing his drink. He gets up and walks out of the tavern. Heading back to the keep. Cassandra notices that he's gone. She excuses herself from her friends and leaves. He's sitting on the wall that breaks up the high and the lower levels of the keep. His head is in his hands and he's in his own little world.

"A coin for your thoughts?" She sits next to him, she's so close that their touching slightly. He can feel an electric hum where their bodies make contact.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were there." She smiles. "Nothing really, just needed some fresh air."

"You're doing a great job you know." He looks at her, questioningly. "As The Inquisitor." He sighs, almost a laugh.

"Thank you. Sometimes I really don't know what I'm doing. This is still all very knew to me. I've never been the leader of anything, I'm not entirely sure I'm cut out for it." She puts her hand on his forearm and squeezes gently.

"You're doing a fine job. It's new to all of us. We face different challenges everyday, but you take them in your stride. It's admirable." He turns his head to look at her. He can feel the electricity from her touch all through his body. He would do anything just to kiss her.

"You're the one who is admirable, Cassandra." Her eyebrow quirks and he smiles softly at her.

"What about me is admirable? If there is a battle, I fight. That's all that I do." He shakes his head.

"You're strong. You never back down from a challenge. Nothing seems to bother you, you're just..." He looks to the ground. "You're unlike any woman I've ever met. Admirable." A blush creeps to her cheeks and she smiles at the compliment.

"Plenty bothers me, Inquisitor."

"Trevelyan, please. Like what?" She smiles and nods, she wants to tell him everything that bothers her. Varric, Sera, her recruits, her inability to write poetry, her standoffish demeanour. She wishes she was more like him, polite and gentle, well spoken and looked up to.

"I don't trust people as much as I probably could. The way my life has played out, it just..." She removed her hand from his arm. Interlocking her own hands. "Jaded me." Just as he was going to speak, a very drunk Iron Bull comes bursting out of the tavern, finding a spot along the wall to empty the contents of his stomach. You would think someone of his size would be able to hold a drink, Sera can out-drink the man and she's less then half the size.

Cassandra stands and stifles a yawn. "I'm sorry to cut this short, Trevelyan, but I should probably retire." He gives her a nod and stands.

"Goodnight, my lady." She smiles and walks away. Her thoughts are clouded in him. He has a way with being able to get her to open up, but she's hyper-aware of it and builds a wall that isn't needed. She put her hand to her forehead and shakes her head. What's wrong with her? Jaded. That's right.

The next day, Trevelyan was as busy as he's ever been. Reports for Josephine were coming through thick and fast and there just didn't seem to be enough hours in the day. Cole was upset and kept appearing to Trevelyan to talk. He didn't want to be rude so he tried to help Cole as much as he could. He decided to take a small break and head to the tavern for a meal. Walking across the training yard, he tried hard not to look over at Cassandra training the recruits, he did well not thinking about her for most of the day but he knew resistance was futile. Inside the tavern, Varric was having a heated conversation with Iron Bull about Varric's books. Bull thought, if Cassandra likes them then he'd give them a shot, now he couldn't stop. Trevelyan laughed to himself. He got lost in his thoughts, Cassandra played on his mind. If he was honest to himself, he knew he was excited about the one night trip to The Hinterlands tomorrow, it gave him and chance to spend a little bit of time with Cassandra. It's the same every time when they're camping, Varric, or whoever they're traveling would always had a few to many drinks and were asleep early or Solas who was sensible and just went to sleep anyway, abandoning their shifts for the watch, so it left Cassandra and Trevelyan, alone.

The night flew by and he finally was done with his reports. He bathed and packed some of his stuff for the trip, feeling exhausted he had a peaceful sleep, until he started dreaming about Cassandra but something was different. He heard her calling his name, she seemed to be in pain but he couldn't find her. He walked the halls of Skyhold, searching, his name grew louder and louder but then all of a sudden stopped. He walked into a room, there was Cassandra, on the bed and covered in sweat holding a baby. His eyes grew in astonishment.

"Trevelyan, meet your son." She said with a grin. A wave of happiness flushed over him, then he woke up. He sat straight up in bed, why would he dream about something like that. He found himself wondering what it would be like, to have a child but for that child to also be Cassandra's. He smiled but then caught himself and frowned. What would she think if she saw what he'd dreamt. She would probably laugh at him, pity him.

As they saddled up their horse that morning, Cassandra was unusually happy. She spoke to Varric without insulting him, she told Solas that she admires his attitude, everything seemed off. Trevelyan climbed atop his horse, Cassandra came up beside him on hers and smiled, he tried but he couldn't look her in the eye. She noticed and was confused, almost hurt. What did she do? She lead the group out onto the bridge out of Skyhold, there was about 27 hours between them and The Hinterlands. This was going to make for an interesting 27 hours.

Trevelyan fell back to the back of the group. Iron Bull and Cassandra were idly chatting at the front and a small wave of jealousy washed over him. His scowl caught the attention of Varric and he couldn't leave it alone of course.

"Trouble in paradise?" Varric asked, with an eyebrow raised. Trevelyan looked over at him, and rolled his eyes.

"There is no paradise to have trouble in, Varric. Leave it alone." He turned his head back toward the road ahead and tried to ignore Varric but the dwarve wouldn't have it.

"You need to do something about it..." Nothing in response from Trevelyan. "You know, she's not going to wait forever." This he couldn't ignore.

"What do you mean, Varric. Wait for what?"

"For you, you big idiot. She's had eyes for you since the moment you met. Don't try and deny it, think of how many times she's put herself in harms way just for you."

"I'm the Inquisitor, she swore to protect me so I can close the breach." Varric rolled his eyes with a groan.

"You really are an idiot. That's not all it comes down to, Trev. She likes you, a lot. I sit in the tavern, looking out of the window enough to notice how many times she looks up at the tower to your window and blushes or smiles. She walks differently when she walks away from you, she walks with more..." He gestures a swaying motion with his hands. "Sway to her hips. Even the way she talks to you, her accent get thinker, she talks slower, sexier. It's all for you, my friend. Hurry up and do something about it, before it's too late or Bull sweeps her away." Trevelyan thought about it, he does notices the way she walks is a bit different when she walks away from him, thinking it was just a coincidence.

Later that day, they'd found a small clearing in the Forrest to camp for the nice. Trevelyan lit a fire and Bull set up their bedrolls and tents. The five of them sat around and talked a little while Bull and Varric drank themselves into a stupor. Thank the Maker that both of their fighting abilities weren't compromised by the effects of alcohol. Trevelyan excused himself and disappeared into the brush of the forest. Cassandra was still sore from his actions before they left Skyhold, she was trying hard not to let it get to her, but Maker did it get to her. The night grew on and Solas had taken himself to sleep, Varric had passed out long ago and Bull had taken to his tent. Cassandra kept the fire burning, she started to worry about Trevelyan, he'd been gone for quite some time.

As she was sharpening her sword, she heard a small rustling sound in the bushes across the came. She started to get ready for bandits to appear, just as her hand took the hilt of her sword Trevelyan stepped out of the trees. She sighed in relief and looked back down to her sword.

"My lady." She heard him say but ignored him. "Cassandra, please." She huffed and threw her sharpening stone down next to her.

"What do yo-..." She looked up at him, stopping her words when she saw him standing there with a bunch of red wild flowers, held out to her. "Trevelyan? What are these for?" She tried to hold her smile back as he sat next to her.

"I know they're not as beautiful as you but, do you like them?" He was looking straight her. She spoke very softly, he almost couldn't hear her.

"I love them." She looked up into his eyes. "Why?" He smiled. Keeping the contact with her eyes.

"I feel bad about this morning, I do apologise. I don't really know how to explain myself. I want to explain myself, I don't know where to start." He put his hands on his face and sighed. She couldn't imagine what was so troubling to explain, but she wanted to hear it.

"Start at the beginning." She suggested, and he gave a short laugh, stifled by his hands. He put them on his knees and rubbed them nervously.

"Yeah, the beginning." He looked around the camp, notices that it was just her and him. It's always the same when they were travelling. He was grateful for it. "It seems as though, I have undeniable feelings, for you. The moment I woke in the cell and saw the passion in your eyes, the passion for the cause and for the people, passion for the Devine. I saw a hard, strong woman, but I also saw a gentle, compassionate and kind woman. A peacemaker, someone who took no commands but also gave none." He looked at her. Her eyes wide in surprise. "A woman who I knew in that moment that I wanted to be around, a woman I could trust, a woman that makes me believe in myself, because she believes in me. The thing is Cassandra, I care for you. A lot more than you or anyone else would think. This morning, it had really come to light, I fully realised how much I care for you. I didn't mean to confuse, or upset you but I suppose I didn't want to make that fact obvious, as not to get let down."

"Trevelyan. I had not idea." He stood up, walking around the fire. She put the flowers by her side.

"Please, I'm not finished." She watched him. "Cassandra, last night I had a dream. The content of this dream, it scared me but it made me feel happiness and delight, all the same. I was ashamed of the dream because well, I thought it impossible, I thought it frivolous considering the lives we live and that we don't have a relationship that would even bring us remotely close to that reality." She stood up, walking to him and continued to watch him.

"What was the dream, Trevelyan...?" She swallowed the lump in her through. His head dropped.

"You were having my child." He said, in a low whisper. Her eyes widened, she couldn't help a small smile that he didn't seem, thank the Maker.

"Oh, Trevelyan. I had no idea." He turned away from her. His head hung low. She frowned.

"I'm sorry." She put his hand on his shoulder, trying to turn him to face her.

"Now let me tell you something." She said, finally able to turn his body to face her. "For months, I have been trying to get your attention. I have been trying to get you to recognise, the little things that I do just for you. No body else. I have noticed that you...stare at my backside when I walk away. So I walk with purpose. I've notice the way you watch my lips when I talk, almost exclusively, so I talk slower and I emote with my lips, for you. I've never had a man who, without even knowing it, makes me feel sexy, wanted and Maker damn it, like a woman." His eyes were boring into hers now. She had taken his hand, sometime when they were talking, he can still feel the electricity running through his arm. "I want you to know that, I care for you too, Trevelyan. I have since the day in that cell, I didn't want myself to enjoy your company, I didn't want myself to feel safe and protected in your presence. Learning of your innocence gave me so much relief."

With that, he took her cheek in his hand, and kissed her. He kissed her tenderly but with more passion than he thought he could muster. His mind was reeling, he never thought this possible. Oh how things could change in just a few hours. She felt him smile on her lips and deepened their kiss.

"Finally!" They heard Varric call from his bedroll on the other side of camp.

Please let me know what you think, or if you want me to continue. Sorry about any spelling of punctuation remarks. I'm not the best writer :)


	2. Something To Live For

There was something so peaceful about the camp in the morning, Bull and Solas were unaware of what went on the night before, Varric was making cheeky remarks but never giving anything away, he thought he'd leave it up to them wether or not they were going to tell everyone. They packed up camp and set back off onto the road for a few more hours until they reach the crossroads. Trevelyan and Cassandra swapped smiles and glances at each other every now and then. After their kiss, and Varric's really unneeded comment, they went to their respective tents to collect themselves and prepare themselves for the day ahead.

Trevelyan still couldn't help but wonder what was in store now. Now that their feelings were out in the open, he felt like some things needed to be cleared up. Were they together? was it official? One kiss doesn't really mean anything. People kiss all the time. Yes, they said that they care for each other but nothing was put in place. He felt more confused then ever. What if Cassandra didn't want to be with him, maybe it was easier for her to get it or of her system and go back to being friends or companions or whatever they were before they spilled their guts.

He hated the feeling of not knowing but it would have to be put on the back burner for now. They'd arrived at the crossroads and scout Harding had let them know of the progress in the Hinterlands. Most of the rifts had been closed and watchtowers at the farm had almost been erected. People of the Hinterlands were having no more trouble with bandits or red Templars, everything seemed to be just fine. They left their horses at the camp in the crossroads and made their way to the last rift that needed to be closed. As they got closer to the rift they could see the green glow from over to hill, Cassandra looked at Trevelyan and nodded. They've done this countless times before and have not had much trouble closing them. Iron bull decided to stay back at camp and help the scouts with tracking a few more red Templars left at the outskirts. Trevelyan, Cassandra, Varric and Solas were left to deal with the last rift.

They got close and the rift opened, spitting out five demons. Trevelyan took out one with his sword, then another and another. Solas was back on top of the hill using his staff in tandem with Varric's bow, and took out one of the remaining two. Cassandra had taken out the last one and Trevelyan got ready to decrease the rift, he put his marked hand up and a long green bean of light shot out and steadied the rift, they fought hard as the next bout of demons were released. Three fire demons gained on them, and Cassandra came to Trevelyan's aid as Solas and Varric worked to take on the last two. Once again Trevelyan used his mark to seal the last rift for good.

"Well, my friends. Looks like The Hinterlands are on the up and up." Varric said as he joined them at the base of the hill. Trevelyan gripped his wrist and his face contorted in pain.

"Are you okay?" Cassandra asked, looking concerned as she took hold of his arm. Trevelyan nodded as the pain subsided. He took a deep breath, it happens every time a rift is closed, he never gets used to it.

"I'm okay. Let's just get back to camp." They made their way back with haste, even though there were no threats to contend with, except for the stray bandits here and there, closing rifts takes a lot out of him and all he wanted to do was rest for a little while before they headed back to Skyhold. As they passed through the village they, stopped at the traders market briefly to stock up on potions and some 'extra things' as Varric put it, all of them knowing well that he meant wine. Trevelyan looked around and came across a book stall, he browsed until he found what he was secretly looking for, a poetry book. Finally back at camp, Trevelyan took to an empty tent to try and get some rest. He wanted to be out of the crossroads and back on their way home in just a few short hours. He flipped through his poetry book, and got some inspiration.

They set back off after taking some more supplies and meeting back with Bull. They'd all had a pretty hard day and they were all quite tired. Varric tried to keep the spirits up with jokes while they rode their horses through the forest, Bull was the only one to find them funny.

"You three need to find a sense of humour. Bull thinks they're good." Trevelyan looked at Cassandra and she smiled. He could see the tiredness in her eyes. He looked around and found a nice clearing for a camp site. Bull set up the tents whole Varric lit a fire. They took it upon themselves to find dinner. Trevelyan excused himself and wandered into the forest. There was a small river nearby and he got an idea. He quietly walked back to came as the sun went fully down, he snuck into the back of his tent and grabbed a few things, hurriedly he took them back to the river and set a everything up, according to how he pictured it in his mind.

"My lady, would you take a walk with me?" He said as he came up behind her, her head whipped around and she smiled.

"Oh course." He extended his hand to her and she took it. They disappeared into the forest like he did just an hour ago. They walked in uncomfortable silence until they came to a clearing just in front of the river, Trevelyan had lit candles along the river and surrounding a blanket he'd laid out on the ground. Cassandra gasped and looked at him.

"The wondrous moment of our meeting...

Still I remember you appear. Before me like a vision fleeting. A beauty's angel pure and clear." He faced her and smiled, she went to say something but he put his finger to her lips. "In hopeless surrounding. The worldly bustle, to my ear. For long your tender voice kept sounding, for long in dreams came features dear." He started to circle her as she watched him, he spoke so eloquently. "In ecstasy my heart is beating, old joys for it anew revive;

Inspired and God-filled, it is greeting. The fire, and tears, and love alive." He stood behind her so close that she could feel all of him against her back. His hand took hers and lead her to the blanket on the ground. "I thought we could spend some time together." Her smile was grand, she had no words to say, no one has ever done something like the for her before.

She wouldn't be lying if she said most men are scared of her. She is pushy and can be quite outspoken, but Trevelyan seems to be able to see underneath all that and enjoy her company.

"I would like nothing more." She sat down next to him and looked over the small river. Her smile was still prominent and he watched her.

"Your smile is radiant, Cassandra." A blush crept into her cheeks and she looked away from him coyly. What is it about this man? Why is she like this around him. He reached over and took her chin, pulling her to face him gently. They're eyes met and he leaned in placing and chaste kiss to her lips. Their faces so close that their breath intermingled.

"You are the sweetest man. The best man I've ever met."

"I don't know about all that, but it's you that brings this side of me out." She smiles again, pulling away slightly and putting a hand to his chest. Feeling the muscles under his tunic. Her heart raced. She wanted him. "Romance is precious in this world we live in. It would be in our best interest to take every moment of it we can get."

"I couldn't agree more." She kissed him tenderly, his hand came to the back of her head, deepening the kiss. He laid her down and they stayed like that, kissing for hours it seemed. She moved her hand down to the hem of his tunic, attempting to take it off. He met her and and stilled it.

"Cassandra. I want you. So much. More than I've ever wanted anything, but I really want to cherish everything about you, I want to explore you, without the possibility of any interruptions." The breath hitched in her throat. She hasn't had very much experience in anything intimate before so in the back of her mind she was very glad for him stopping her.

"Alright." His head dropped and he kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I just..." She took his face in her hands. Looking into his eyes.

"No, please. I'm glad. I want you just as much Trevelyan. But being with you, alone, without interruptions is what I want more." He smiled and kissed her again. They made their way back to the camp.

"Cassandra?" He asked as they walked slowly through the trees. She looked at him questioningly. "Are we...I mean can we, hmm...are we going to tell people?" She smiled. She put her hand on his arm and stopped him walking.

"I would shout it from the battlements." He laughed and kissed her gently. His smiled beaming. They continued back to the camp, just as they came out from the trees, he took her hand in his. They entered the circle of tents and they're companions all looked at them. Varric already new so he whistled happily at them. Solas looked at Trevelyan and nodded, picking himself up and entering his tent. Iron Bull just laughed.

"I knew it was bound to happen. Good for you guys!" Cassandra kissed Trevelyan's cheek and entered her tent. Trevelyan sat down on a log next to the fire and picked at a piece of meat, smiling to himself. Bull looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, love struck people are the worst in battle." Trevelyan looked up at Bull and scowled at him.

"Love struck people have more to live for." With that he stood up and entered his own tent, leaving drunk Varric and Bull for the watch. Which is a very uncommon occurrence.


	3. The Good Books

They made it back to Skyhold without incident. Cassandra mostly stuck to herself, Trevelyan and Varric talked about pointless things the whole way. Bull and Solas traveled mostly silence. As Cassandra passed her horse on to a stable boy, she smiled over at Trevelyan and took to her quarters. He gave a small bow in her direction and did the same. His only thoughts were on a bath. His quarters were warm when he arrived, someone had been in there previously to light a fire, whoever it was, he was grateful. He filled his bath and sank in, the feeling of the hot water washing away the weeks activities was welcomed.

He didn't remember falling asleep, but he woke startled by a knock at his chambers door. He took a large dry cloth and wrapped it around his waist as he stepped from the tub. There was a frosty bite to the air as the fire burnt down. Passing it, he put another log on it and walked down the small set of stairs to the door. Opening the door to see Cassandra standing there.

Seeing him there, in only a cloth, large enough to cover everything, but still leaving him mostly bare. The light of the fire shinning across his wet and muscly chest, she felt a strange sensation in her nether region that she hadn't felt before.

"Cassandra?" He noticed her staring and smirked, almost. He cleared his throat, bringing her out of her daze. She shook her head slightly and looked into his eyes. Noticing the smirk.

"Don't look at me like that," she said with a cheeky smile. "I wasn't expecting you to be in such a state of undress." He moved to the side to let her in. He watched as she ascended the stairs and stood by the fire. Closing the door and making sure to latch the lock. Just in case.

"Forgive me. I wasn't expecting a visitor. Not that your presence is unwanted, my lady." He came up behind her, placing a hand on her hip and one around her, settling on her belly. Her eyes fluttered closed at the contact, and a small sigh escaped her.

"I just wanted to see you, before I turned in." He turned her around to face him, wrapping both his arms around her waist as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"But it's so early, my lady." A mischievous look twinkled in his eye, not unnoticed by her.

"Well, maybe I could stay just a little while." She played with the hair at the nape of his neck as he bought his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

"I don't want to force you into anything, Cassandra." His eyes burning hers in sincerity, he was certain that he wanted to make love to her. He was certain that she wanted to make

love to him, but he would leave it completely up to her as to when it would happen. She kissed him softly, deepening it slightly.

"Maybe, we could just talk tonight?" She let go of him, walking over to his bed and sitting down on the side. "Believe me Trevelyan, I want to. It's just, it's been a long time and I'm not sure if I'm ready yet." He shook his head with a smile, walking over and sitting next to her. He took a stray piece of her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"It's just fine." He kissed her cheek. "I want you to be comfortable, I want you to feel safe." She knew he meant every word he said to her, she could feel it. Everything he does, he does with purpose and his words to her were no different.

"I always feel safe with you. I want to be with you in every sense of the word. I don't want to waste our time." She took hold of the laces at the side of her leather top, and began to pull at them. He stared at her as she did, her hands shook. He noticed and took her hand to still it.

"Let me." He said, kissing her cheek. He took his time to undress her. He didn't want to miss a thing. He took it upon himself to undress the same way he was undressing her, so she didn't feel vulnerable. He could hear her slow heavy breaths, she was nervous. He kissed her softly as he laid her back on to the bed. Then crawling in next to her. "You're shaking."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I don't know why I feel so shy. I do not want to disappoint." His hand cupped her cheek, he looked at her with passion.

"You could never disappoint me." He kissed her, this time a little more passionate. "This is an honour, Cassandra." He smiled and she took hold of his hand, guiding it underneath the covers and slowly to her breast. Both of their eyes closed at the contact. His warm hand felt magical upon her skin. She felt him squeeze gently as she took his head into her hands, kissing him feverishly. She thought to herself that she would be just fine with staying like this forever. He began to move on top of her, nestling himself between her legs. She bit her lip and a moment of panic rose inside of her. He kissed her cheek.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and smiled at him. Panic subsided. Cassandra knew that no matter what, it would hurt a little. She's a warrior, nothing could compare to the pain that comes of war and battle. She also knew that he would never intend to hurt her. She felt like a young girl again. Like a virgin. Although she wasn't.

He took her mouth in another searing kiss as he pushed against her and entered her. She gasped into his mouth, he stopped all movement and let her get accustomed to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for another heated kiss. He started to move again. Small moans began to fill the room. They made love through the night, there was no stopping them getting their fill of each other. It was just them.

Cassandra woke with a slight ache between her legs. She felt his arm resting across her midriff. The warmth of his breath on her neck. She smiled and rolled her head toward him. She felt his fingers begin to lazily draw circles around her belly. She knew he was a awake, she knew that he didn't want to leave this room and for everything to back to how it was, to go back to work and not having this. Just the two of them, in one moment. She felt him kiss her neck, a jolt of electricity ran through her body. A small moan escaped her and he opened his eyes letting out a small chuckle.

"Good morning." He said tiredly. She turned onto her side and snuggled into his chest. Kissing just above his right nipple.

"Good morning." She kissed him again and pulled back slightly to look at him. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I should go." He frowned.

"Right now?" He asked as she began to move to the side of the bed. He grabbed her wrist and pleaded at her with his eyes. She turned back to him with a smile.

"I have responsibilities, my Inquisitor." She started pulling on her pants. "The recruits will be waiting for me at the training yard." In truth, she didn't want to leave. Nothing would give her more pleasure than him giving her more pleasure or even just spending the day in his quarters, getting to know him even more.

"I know." He sighed as he flopped himself back on to the bed. "I have a mountain of reports. Josephine is a stickler for deadlines." Cassandra giggled and leaned back to kiss him softly after putting her leathers back on. Trevelyan quickly took the back of her head, deepening the kiss. They both moaned, solidifying the fact that neither wanted this to end. Cassandra stood up, looking back at him.

"I'll come back." She said as she left. Trevelyan stayed in his bed for a while after she had gone. His thoughts were consumed by her. Her soft skin, her dark eyes, the way her lips felt brushing across his chest, the way that her body curved and how she felt in his arms. His heart raced at every moment he was in her presence.

He must have fallen back to sleep, the day was still new. He finally ventured over to his desk and got to work. Hours passed and he felt accomplished. Realising that he hadn't eaten anything, a quick trip to the kitchen felt like a good idea. He knew that going the tavern wasn't going to help because he'd have to cross the training yard, which meant he'd be way to distracted to get any more work done after lunch. The halls and corridors of the keep were busy with people, he saw Varric reading one of his more family friendly books to a couple of children that had come with some refugees. It was nice to see, Varric never really strikes him for a family man.

In the kitchen, three cooks greeted him with a bow. He nodded in each of their directions and politely asked for a plate of anything they had. They happily obliged and the Inquisitor ate in peace. He remember from when he was a child that he used to go down to the kitchen to play with the dog they used to hunt chickens. This kitchen looked similar, except no dog and up here in the mountains, no chickens. He'd finished eating and although he thought that he would go back to his desk to work, his feet had other plans. He ended up at the door of the tower, looking down at the training yard. The recruits must have finished and now it was just Cassandra, sitting and reading.

He took himself over, he knew that he shouldn't. It was counterproductive and he still had so much to do.

"What are you reading?" He asked as he sat down beside her. She startled and her book went falling to the ground in front of her. Before she could stand, Trevelyan picked the book up and read the title. "Swords and Shields?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"It's one of Varric's stories." Her voice was low, as if she was embarrassed. "Please, don't tell Varric!"

"Might I ask why? I'm sure he would be honoured to know that you enjoy one of his tales. What is it about?" Cassandra sighed. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"It's a...its just a story." Trevelyan cocked his eyebrow again. She's being defensive, which means she's keeping something from him.

"Cassandra, why are you so shy? It's just a book...it's just me." She looked at him, still blushing. Snatching the book from his hands and sitting back down forcefully.

"It's a romance story. Romance and..." She looked at him with a slight glare. "Smut." His eyes widened, he smiled and began to chuckle. "Why are you laughing?" She glared at him a little more.

"Maybe I should read this book. Might give me a few pointers." He winked at her and began to walk away. She blushed but called out to him.

"Trevelyan! Wait." She stood up and walked a few small steps toward him. "Maybe you could talk to Varric for me? You could ask him for the next chapter. I couldn't ask him myself, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that I enjoy these things." Trevelyan smiled again, he nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled as he walked away. She caught herself staring at his backside, she shook herself out of it and carefully looked around to make sure no one saw as she sat back down and opened her book again.

Later in the afternoon after Trevelyan had gotten some more work done and handed it over to Josephine, he went looking for Varric. He'd get that next chapter of his life depended on it. He found him in the dark corner of the tavern, where he usually is. Always by himself, always polishing Bianca.

"Varric." He said, getting the dwarve's attention as he sat across from him.

"Inquisitor. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" He put Bianca down and leaned his elbows on the table. Trevelyan grinned.

"I need a favour." The tavern keeper bought over two mugs of ale and left as fast as he came. "You know your book, swords and shields?" Varric's eyes went wide.

"I didn't know you were a fan, Trev." Trevelyan shook his head.

"It's not for me. I need the next chapter. I would really appreciate it." Varric shook his head.

"I'm sorry pal. I don't have a new chapter. I put that story to rest, it's rubbish anyhow." Varric fidgeted and Trevelyan knew he was keeping something.

"Varric." He warned. Varric rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but you have to tell me who it's for." Trevelyan weighed his options. Tell Varric, Cassandra gets angry, but she'll probably forget about it because she will have a new chapter to read. Don't tell Varric and don't get the book.

"It's for Cassandra." Varric coughed slightly, feigning a choke.

"The seeker hey? Wow. Now that was the last person I thought would ever read that crap." Varric smiled evilly. "One condition." Trevelyan sighed and nodded half heartedly. "I get to be there when you give it to her."

"Fine but don't poke fun. You know I'm trying to get into her good books." Varric rolled his eyes and got up, he picked up Bianca and started to walk away.

"As if you aren't already in her good books!"


	4. Getaways

A few days had passed by very quickly, Trevelyan had given her the new chapter of her favourite romance serial, she was thankful and everything was fine. They had spent a few hours together here and there but he felt like something was off. She wasn't herself and he felt like maybe he'd done something wrong. If he had done something wrong or upset her in anyway, he's not sure what it was. When he gave her the next instalment of Swords and Shields, Varric was an ass to her of course. Teasing her about liking his worst tale, mocking her for being a romantic, Trevelyan stood up for her in any way that he could. She seemed appreciative.

He waited until nightfall before going to find her. He knew she would be in her quarters, she always turns in early, unless she was staying with him, of course. He found it unusual that she didn't choose to stay with him on this night. As he got closer to her door he heard a small sob and some sniffling. In the time that he's known Cassandra, he has never seen her cry. Not for anything. He thought about leaving, but he knew that he should be there for her, for whatever it was that was upsetting her. He wanted to be that man for her. He knocked lightly and the sounds stopped. Nothing. He knocked again a little more forceful.

"Cassandra? Open the door, please." He heard footsteps and sighed in relief. The door opened just a crack.

"I don't want you to seem me like this." He frowned. He pushed the door and let himself in. She was facing away from him and wiping her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" He tried to turn her around but she resisted and pulled away from him. He let her go, he didn't want to smother her. "Do you want me to go?" He asked softly. She shook her head and turned around. She sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. He stayed standing, not wanting to test the boundaries.

"Sometimes, things get a bit much and I sort of, breakdown..." She crossed her arms and looked at him. She was trying to look less vulnerable. "I am not usually like this and I didn't want you to think that I am weak." He sat down next to her.

"You are the strongest woman I know. You take charge and you lead and you fight and with that comes responsibility, trust me, I understand." She looked at him and just stared into his eyes for a moment.

"Let's leave the keep, just for one night. I just want to be with you without being interrupted by responsibilities." He smiled at her. She could tell that he thought she wasn't serious. "I am not joking, Trevelyan. I feel like we only get these moments when everyone else isn't paying attention. Sometimes I see you out in the yard and I just want to hug you, kiss you but without everyone chatting and whispering. I want to walking through the woods and hold your hand, I want you to wine and dine me. I want to make love to you without worrying about all the things that I would have to leave your bed for. I'm sick of it. I want to escape, even just for a moment." He kissed her, he wanted to do that for her. He wanted it so bad. Everyday he hears chatter about them, they've all seen them being close, there was no secret that they were together but public displays of affection were not the most respectable acts.

"We'll leave tomorrow." She smiled at him and kissed him but then she frowned again.

"What will we tell the others?" She asked, concerned. He kissed her forehead and layed them both back on the bed, holding her close to him.

"Leave that to me."

Trevelyan woke early, he woke Cassandra and told her to pack a small bag for herself and that he'd be back in a little while to get her. He rushed to his quarters and packed something for himself and then down to the war room where he knew that Josephine would be. The sun hadn't even risen yet but Josephine never slept it seemed.

"Ah, I knew you'd be here." He said, closing the large door behind him.

"Inquisitor, what are you doing here?" She asked, stepping back from the war table.

"Listen, there's something I need you to do for me and I'm not taking no for an answer, so you can just forget it. This is frivolous but I don't care." She folded her arms and cocked her eyebrow. "Cassandra and I are going away for a few days."

"Wha-..." Trevelyan put a finger to her mouth and shook his head.

"We just need a moment of peace. Do you understand? It's so hard to be together in this place and we just need to be together...alone." Josephine nodded, although she didn't entirely approve.

"Where will you go?"

"I'm going to take her to the tavern in Redcliffe. It's small and no one will recognise us. We've only passed through there once or twice. I figure, it takes a day to get there, and a day to get back. We'll be gone three days, maximum." Josephine sighed heavily.

"Although I don't think this a good idea, you are a free man. Just don't get yourself into any trouble and send a Raven when you arrive." Her eyes widened. "Oh, I sound like your mother, don't I? I apologise." Trevelyan chuckled and held up his hand.

"It's quite alright. Just tell the others, but don't let the word spread. I'll see you in three days." Trevelyan rushed off back to Cassandra's quarters. He was excited, she asked for one night but he's got them three.

"Let's go!" He said, as he entered her room. Her bag was packed and ready to go, her face beaming. The sun still hasn't come up, they snuck through the halls and down to the stables. Getting two horses, a tent and some other supplies. They were on their way.

The journey seemed so much more peaceful and relaxed when it was just the two of them. No Varric causing infighting, no Solas with his useless facts about everything, no more Bull with his sexual innuendos that made everyone uncomfortable. Just real conversation.

"It has come to my attention that I really don't know the little things about you." She said, breaking a small comfortable silence.

"Like what?" He asked, looking over at her. She smiled.

"What is your favourite colour?" He laughed and she joined him. "I'm serious. I should know these things. I know that it seems pointless but I want to know." He smiled, she was adorable but he would never say that to her. He might lose an eye.

"Blue. My favourite food is fruit pie. I like to read history books. I love dogs, Wolves or Mabari, it doesn't matter. I hate ale but I drink it anyway because wine makes me sick. I like the cold because it reminds me of home. I really like Varric's humour but I hate the way he talks to you. I'm scared of mice and fire." He looked over at her and the smile is huge. More information than she was expecting but she liked it.

"Well, my favourite-..."

"Colour is red. Your favourite food is rabbit stew. You obviously like romance and poetry books. You like Nugs, but not as much as I like dogs. You love wine but you never get drunk. You like to people watch and you never pray with the others in the garden. You like all flowers but you keep that a secret. You have always liked the idea of training with a bow but you'd never try it. If you didn't have me, I think you'd take Iron Bull, and don't say you wouldn't. I've seen you look at him." She stared at him, mouth open.

"Why is it that you know all that about me but I didn't know anything about you!"

"You're not the only one who people watches. Except I just call mine, Cassandra watching." His face blushed and she smiled.

"Well, if that wasn't so creepy, it would almost be endearing."

They set up camp just a few hours out of the hinterlands, as it got dark. They tied their horses close to the tent and Trevelyan lit a fire. They say together by the fire in a comfortable silence.

"I could teach you." Cassandra looked at him questioningly.

"Teach me what?" She asked, turning slightly to face him.

"To use a bow. I know you only see me with a sword but I'm quite proficient with a bow." She smiled but shook her head.

"That's quite alright, Trevelyan. It would be a waste of time." He rolled his eyes but smiled.

"You're so stubborn sometimes. You do everything well. This wouldn't be any different." She smiled but didn't believe him.

"One lesson, but I don't want anyone to see. I'm fantastic with a sword, I don't want anyone to get disillusioned."

"We'll go to the grove, when we get back to Skyhold. You'll surprise yourself, you'll see. Come, let's get some sleep." He smiled at her and took her hand. They stood up, Trevelyan put out the fire and took them both into the tent.

Dawn came and they packed up and set off again. They came to the outskirts of the hinterlands quite quickly, they greeted everyone at the inquisition camp and kept on. They made it to Redcliffe and tied their horses. Most of the town was busy with trade and work, the docks were full of boats filled with fish and other wares. The tavern seemed quiet but it was early in the day. Trevelyan asked the keeper for a room and took the only available one. The room was small and dark. A large bed took up most of it, a bathtub toward the window in the far left corner and small table pushed up against the wall on the opposite side of the room. They lit some candles and took in the sight.

"Sorry it's not beautiful." He said as he put his pack down beside the door. She turned to look out of the small window, smiling.

"It's perfect. As long as I'm with you, it's the most spectacular place in Thedas." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. She smiled and looked over at the bed. She let go of his hand and walked over to the bed and laid back on the pillows. "Whatever shall we do to pass the time?" She said with a cheeky smile.

Trevelyan laid awake while Cassandra slept after they made love for most of the afternoon. He watched her sleep just for a little while and contemplated how things would be if the fate of Thedas wasn't in peril. Maybe they'd have a little house in the woods, or by a lake. Maybe they would have a dog and Trevelyan would cook their dinner every night while Cassandra practices her bow skills or maybe they would live in a small town where life was simple. It all sounded so far out of reach. It felt really good for it to be just the two of them like this, being free to touch and make love, free from interruption and intrusion. Cassandra's drowsy voice bought him out of his daydream.

"What are you thinking about?" Her eyes were still closed but her fingers ran circles on his chest. "I can feel you thinking."

"I love you." Cassandra's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. Trevelyan didn't realise what he had said until he said it. She snuggled into him, the smile still on her lips.

"I love you too." She said, stretching up to kiss his lips. They both smiled lovingly at each other.

"I just want you to know that, once all of this is over. When the breach is closed and I get this stupid thing off of my hand. I'm going to marry you."

Hey everyone. I hope you're all enjoying this story. Please let me know if want it to go on. Feedback is 100% welcome. Thanks.


End file.
